


The Sound of Silence

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: During Canon, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, wordless Davenport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Hello darkness, my old friendI've come to talk with you againBecause a vision softly creepingLeft its seeds while I was sleepingAnd the vision that was planted in my brainStill remainsWithin the sound of silence





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transdavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdavenport/gifts).



_ Hello darkness, my old friend _

_ I've come to talk with you again _

_ Because a vision softly creeping _

_ Left its seeds while I was sleeping _

_ And the vision that was planted in my brain _

_ Still remains _

_ Within the sound of silence _

* * *

  
Davenport stood beside the Director as they walked in, these people who had found a Grand Relic and lived to talk about it.  _ Merle. Magnus. Taako. _ His mind was screaming static and it hurt. And it hurt. And it spun and swam. And he smiled at them.  ~~_ He smiled at Merle.  _ _ Gods, it was good to see him again. _ ~~ And the Director spoke, her arms outstretched and a smile on her face.

“Welcome, the three of you, to the Bureau of Balance. It’s a pleasure to have you. I’ve heard a lot of great things about your performance from Killian. Before we go any further I’m going to need you to hand over the gauntlet so we can destroy it promptly.”

They had the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet.  ~~ Taako had Lup’s Gauntlet. ~~ They were laughing and the Director looked so happy.  ~~ Of course, Lucretia was happy to have their family mostly back together. ~~ They took the gauntlet off to be destroyed and Davenport walked up with a tray in his hands, a purse of coins on it. He smiled at the men and Magnus took the purse without a thought. Davenport was right there, right in front of Merle. 

Merle wasn’t looking at him. Merle didn’t see. Three feet and morass of forgotten dreams hung between them.

 

* * *

_ In restless dreams I walked alone _

_ Narrow streets of cobblestone _

_ 'Neath the halo of a street lamp _

_ I turned my collar to the cold and damp _

_ When my eyes were stabbed by _

_ The flash of a neon light _

_ That split the night _

_ And touched the sound of silence _

* * *

  
They were in the cafeteria and Davenport stood in front of Reclaimer Merle Highchurch. He held out his hand. He opened his mouth to speak.

~~ “Merle. It’s been so long, Merle. What happened?” ~~

But as always only his name came out.

“Davenport?”

There were so many things there, swimming in an endless sea of static and nothingness. He knew this was important. He knew  _ Merle _ was important. But there was a hole in his heart and static patching over where the hole should be. 

Merle chuckled and patted Davenport on the arm.

“Yeah, I bet. Come on, let’s go get dinner.”

Davenport nodded a little.

~~ “Merle, please.” ~~

“D-Davenport.”

~~ “I need you to hear me, Merle.” ~~

* * *

_ And in the naked light I saw _

_ Ten thousand people, maybe more _

_ People talking without speaking _

_ People hearing without listening _

_ People writing songs that voices never share _

_ And no one dared _

_ Disturb the sound of silence _

 

* * *

They were playing cards.  ~~ They had played so many games of cards. ~~ He didn’t know the rules, but Davenport wasn’t sure that mattered. Not right now. Davenport was relaxed with Merle. He felt right with Merle. It was quiet at the table with only the sound of the shuffling cards in the air.  ~~ That was the great thing about Yooker, they never needed to talk. ~~ Merle set his cards down and looked over at Davenport, smiling. 

“Look like you win again.”

It was so right.  And everything was so wrong. Davenport smiled and held out his own cards for Merle to shuffle again.

~~ “You won last time we played.” ~~

“Davenport.”

Merle shuffled the deck and started to deal the cards back out, chuckling to himself quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Best two out of three, Dav.” 

 

* * *

_ "Fools", said I, "You do not know _

_ Silence like a cancer grows _

_ Hear my words that I might teach you _

_ Take my arms that I might reach you" _

_ But my words, like silent raindrops fell _

_ And echoed in the wells of silence _

 

* * *

 

The Starblaster was still there, still waiting for them. Davenport stood once more before his ship with the Hunger filling sky overhead. This time though, this time things would be different. Lucretia was already on board, already ready to go as she channeled the last of the Light of Creation into the Bulwark Staff. He started to walk up the gangplank and felt a hand on his shoulder, calm and reassuring. 

“Ready, Dav?”

He turned and smiled at Merle.

“I was born ready. How about you, Merle? You... good?”

Magnus and Taako were on the deck waiting for them. Lup and Barry were below, ready to go down to the surface and fight for this world, for their home. Merle kissed Davenport with a surety neither of them had known in ten long years and grinned.

“Sure am now.”

Davenport smiled and walked towards his bridge. He rested his hands on the wheel and turned for just a moment to smile at Merle. Then he looked up and up and up and for the first time in one hundred years, he flew into the darkness instead of away from it. The tendrils were coming perilously close to the ship but he knew he needed to time this just right for it to work, for everyone down there to have a chance.

“Alright, buddy. Dance for me.”

And as they careened toward their destiny, Davenport, the greatest starship pilot who ever lived, laughed in a way he hadn’t in years. Even if this was the last time, even if this was the end, he was  _ home _ .

 

* * *

 

_ And the people bowed and prayed _

_ To the neon god they made _

_ And the sign flashed out its warning _

_ In the words that it was forming _

_ And the sign said: _

_ "The words of the prophets are _

_ Written on the subway walls _

_ And tenement halls _

_ And whispered in the sound of silence.” _


End file.
